Obeying The Rules
by sinner316
Summary: Part 20 of the Carnal Pleasures series. Sebastian has his times when he sees fit to give a little, but what Clary and Jace are blinded to is that Sebastian never does anything without an alterior motive. I own nothing. Please leave feedback, people, I crave it. Like the cookie monster craves chocolate chips...well, I crave those too! Happy reading.


Obeying the Rules

Jace, his head thrust down between his legs, as the guard took him to the Angel knows where, was trying his best to keep his footing. The last thing he wanted was to end up sprawled on the floor in from of this goon. The guards often took advantage of the prisoners when they fell to the floor citing that it was their punishment for being "so damn clumsy." He guessed they couldn't help their dicks penetrating the prisoners lying defensively on the floor.

He had made that mistake, _once,_ and he was treated to a beating and raped as hundred of passerbys watched, their eyes leering and their mouths smirking. He vowed to himself, that he would never let that happen to him again and so whenever he was moved from place to place, Jace put all of his Shadowhunter training to work, balancing his weight, constantly shifting so that gravity could not sneak up on him and pull him down to a worse fate than death.

Suddenly pulled from his intense concentration, Jace was roughly pushed into a room, a sign that the guard was unhappy his poor treatment of the prisoner was not rewarded on their way here. He supposed that the next time him and the guard met, he would not get so lucky.

Staring at the door as it closed, Jace let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding the whole way here. His intense concentration sometimes took priority over other things- like breathing. When he finally allowed himself to relax, he took in his surroundings, wondering why it was that he was brought to this new place in the castle. Instantly, he noticed the beautiful form of a naked woman sitting on a bed not too far from where he stood. He swallowed hard. _Clary_.

He nearly stumbled trying to get to her all memories of their previous encounter gone from his mind. This was his Clary, the demons he saw in her eyes washed away, leaving sad, broken orbs.

Before he could cradle her in his arms, his path was blacked by a dark figure.

"Sebastian," he spat. "Move out of my way," he seethed, his urge to kill the man before him only curved by his need to make sure Clary was alright.

Sebastian chuckled, "That's hardly the way to greet the man who is going to give you a gift."

Jace straightened up to his full height and looked Sebastian square in the eye, "I don't want anything from you, Sebastian, you son of a –"

"At least hear me out," Sebastian cut in. "I'm willing to give you and Clarissa a night together," he said glancing at his sister who still had not made eye contact with anything but the floor.

"On two conditions," Sebastian continued. "One, I get to watch you make your _sweet love_ with my sister," he said rolling his eyes. "And two," he continued, " You will ask my permission before either of you cum," He smirked, aiming that last bit at Clary as well.

Clary peeled her eyes from the floor and looked at her brother, "Yes, master. I am your's, to please you any way I can."

Jace's heart broke into a million pieces for Clary. What had Sebastian done to her? He wanted to reach out and wrap her in his arms, telling her over and over again that he would never let him hurt her again. But here they were, in Sebastian's world, getting hurt in his sick games day after day, Clary getting the worst of it.

"Go on," he said, motioning toward the bed, "I want to see you two fuck like the crazy little bunnies I know you two are."

Sebastian took a seat in the chair next to the bed and put his fingertips together, waiting for Jace to make a move.

Jace walked over to Clary and took her hands in his own. He waited for her to look into his eyes and when she did, he finally spoke to her.

"What do you want, Clary?" he asked barely in a whisper.

Clary looked at him, a whole lifetime of emotions fleeting across her eyes.

"He wants me to want you," she started, "And I do, Jace. I've never wanted anyone so badly in my life."

Clary cast down her eyes, "It's not that I just _want_ you, I _need_ you, Jace." She gripped onto his hands and bowed her head. Jace heard the barely audible "please" pass by her lips.

Jace's resolve not to give into Sebastian's sadistic whims quickly came tumbling down. He would do anything for Clary and he knew that. Even if that meant making love to her with her bastard of a brother only a couple of feet from them.

Jace straightened his shoulders, the will to make this time with Clary one of love, forgiveness, and a safe place, even if momentarily, away from the clutches of her brother.

Not knowing how to begin, Jace slowly laid Clary down on the bed, his body carefully leaning down on top of her. He couldn't help himself as he looked over at Sebastian sitting in his chair, a cocky grin on his face. He was drinking in every move they made. Jace couldn't un-see the bulge protruding from Sebastian's pants and swallowed the angry lump in his throat, a slow growl escaping his lips. Sebastian just raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

"Just look at me, Jace," Clary whispered placing her hands on either side of his face, directing his eyes away from her brother and back to her. She looked into his eyes and smiled sadly, "It's just me and you, okay?"

Clary reached out her head to his and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jace lowered himself down on top of Clary and deepened the kiss his attention once again turning to focus on her. He had missed Clary so much, since the night of their last coupling, that it broke his heart to be with her like this.

He brought his head up to look at her watering, green eyes and whispered, "I love you, Clary Fray." He brought his head down and kissed both eyes, tears falling down her face. He trailed his kisses down from her face to her neck. These kisses weren't quick or rough, but slow and intimate, each one telling her how much he loved her.

Clary brought her arms up to his head and threaded her fingers through his golden hair. She loved the feeling of his hair running through her fingers. For a minute she forgot where she was and actually felt peaceful.

Jace trailed his kisses down her neck and across her chest before coming to a brief halt on her beautifully, pert breasts. For a moment he just stared at her beauty, her small stature dwarfed under his huge bulk. She looked so fragile. He was scared that if he put too much of his weight on her, she would shatter.

Clary opened her eyes in confusion, asking with her eyes why he had stopped. Noticing the lust and worry warring his face, she gave him a small smile, butterflies tingling in her stomach knowing that he would always think of her first. She brought her hands to his face and stroked his cheeks, reassuring him that she was all right.

Jace turned his head to plant a small, wet kiss along her palm and then brought his mouth down along her breast. The softness of her breast in his mouth nearly made Jace orgasm right there. His tongue fluidly slid over her mound, sweeping over her hardening nipple. He became fascinated with her nipple. He flicked it with his tongue and grazed it with his teeth.

Clary bucked into Jace's mouth upon feeling his mouth engulf her breast. His hand quickly found her other nipple and began tantalizing it, readying it for his mouth's assault. In one quick movement, Jace switched his mouth from one breast to the other, while his other hand sought the saliva-lathered breast and continue its ministrations.

Clary felt the white, hot pressure bubbling beneath the surface in her groin and lightly pushed the top of Jace's head silently telling him what she wanted. Jace complied and began trailing wet kisses down her torso, teasing her with licks around her naval.

When he came to her pussy, her stuck his nose right in between her legs and inhaled. She smelled salty and sweet at the same time, it was the strangest thing, but it was heavenly.

Jace firmly planted his lips against Clary's labia and gave her pussy a kiss, laughing against her throbbing clitoris when her legs shook with arousal. Jace immediately inserted his tongue into her canal, seeing how far he could reach inside her vagina with his tongue. He used his hands to spread her legs farther so he could get to his maximum length.

Clary's hands shot out to either side of her, her hands forming fists in the sheets as her climax raged within her. Her head thrashed from side to side, her temperature heating up to a boiling point. She began to sweat and she knew she was close.

"Sebastian, I need to come," she begged, her eyes squeezed shut, panting loudly. She waited patiently for Sebastian to give her permission, but it never came. She snapped her head up and glared at her brother. He sat across the room with his fingers interlaced with one another and a sly grin on his face.

"Sebastian!" Clary whined, she swallowed a sob. "Please," came a whisper from her mouth.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Fine, you may cum for your precious Angel."

Clary came into Jace's mouth, showering him with her natural juices. Jace lapped them up happily. When he was satisfied that he had licked her dry, he licked his way up her body and placed kisses along her jaw as she came back down from her orgasm.

"Was that good for you?" he asked, biting down on her earlobe.

"Mmm hmm," she moaned, "It's your turn." She took her hand and slid it between them cupping his shaft with her small hand. They both shuttered, as her hand was just able to circle the whole girth.

"Dammit Clary," he breathed heavily into her ear. Clary just smiled and began pumping his shaft with her hand. One of Sebastian's favorite things was when Clary's hands or mouth was wrapped around his penis, so Clary was very familiar with what men liked when playing with their dicks.

At first her hands ran long and tight strokes, pulling all the blood she could to the head of his penis and then she switched to short, quick thrusts to help harden him quicker.

Jace had to lean his head down on Clary's shoulder as he panted against her handling of his cock. Her hands were so feminine and small, but they held a great power over him and it nearly caused him to cum on the spot.

When Clary was satisfied with his hardness, she changed her focus to single out his scrotum. When she came to the base of his penis during her strokes, she made sure her fingers quickly grazed his ball sack.

Jace bucked his hips into her hand, pretty close to her own entrance and they both moaned. Clary took her hand from his shaft and fully cupped his balls, bouncing them in her hand, testing their weight. She lightly pulled on them, squeezed them enough to cause Jace to form sweat on his brow. She quickly took up more pumping with her hands, determined to see Jace cum in her hands.

When Jace began seeing flashes of light, he knew he was close. He opened his eyes to Clary and knew what he had to do, but he did not want to do it.

Clary looked into his eyes and pleaded with him, "Do it, Jace. Just ask," she whispered slowing her thrusts only by a fraction. Jace grunted and then took a deep breath.

"May I please cum, Lord Sebastian?" Jace muttered through clenched teeth. His eyes shutting tight against the growing heat in his balls. He waited for his answer, but no answer came.

"I said, can I come, Lord Sebastian," he fumed turning his head towards the dark prince in the chair across the room. Sebastian just sat there, a grin on his painfully, beautiful face.

"No," is all he said and Jace's blood boiled. He was about to retort something back to him, but he felt Clary stiffen underneath him and he turned towards her. He saw tears spilling from her eyes.

"And if you do," Sebastian said, "Clary will receive ten lashes from my whip." He gestured towards the whips lining the walls of the room making Jace swallow bile rising in his throat.

Frustrated, sexually and mentally, Jace hit the pillow with his fist mere inches from Clary. He laid his head down on her shoulder and willed his orgasm into submission. His whole body trembled with the strength it took to keep it all in. He heard Clary sobbing, her small hands rubbing his back in slow circles hoping to soothe his body down.

When his body had calmed down, he lifted his head and looked into the eyes of the woman he loved. She sniffled as she looked into his eyes and Jace knew that she had never looked more beautiful.

Clary placed her hands on Jace's shoulder and whispered, "I'm so sorry Jace. I absolutely hate this. He's punishing me by punishing you." More tears spilled over the edges of her eyes.

Jace brought his mouth down on her face, kissing her tears and placing a small kiss on her mouth.

"No, baby. He's doing this because he's doesn't know how it truly feels to be loved by someone," he touched his nose to her's and breathed. "I can make the hurt go away," he said lowering his bottom half so that their groins were touching.

Jace began rocking into her hips, her gasps and moans fueling his renewed arousal. He took his own cock in his hand and placed it just outside the entrance to her cunt. Even if Sebastian didn't allow him to cum, he knew that Sebastian had a soft, sadistic spot for his sister and would love to see her cum. So Jace decided he would show Clary what is was like to cum for someone he really loved her, unconditionally. He looked into her swollen eyes and smiled.

Clary wrapped her hand around his larger one and together they slid Jace's cock inside of her. Clary's mouth immediately formed an O-shape as Jace filled her to her maximum limit. Jace took this as his opportunity to kiss her mouth, his tongue sliding in to explore her moist cavern.

Clary moaned into Jace's mouth as he began slowly pumping his erect penis in and out of her tight pussy. She planted her hands on his back and slowly raked her nails up and down his back causing Jace's own moans to become lost in Clary's mouth.

Together, they met each other's hips with each thrust, moving them closer and closer to their impending orgasms. Jace found Clary's already enlarged clit and began fondling it with his roughened fingertips. Clary squealed in delight and new she was close to coming.

She once again started begging her brother to let her cum.

"Sebastian I need to cum. May I cum, please, may I cum?" she squealed as Jace flicked her clit with his finger.

"Who is your master, sweet sister?" Sebastian asked watching his sister struggle to hear his question over her moans and squeals.

"Y-y-you are, Sebastian. You are my master." She panted, holding her breath to keep her orgasm from exploding.

"And to whom does you pussy belong to?" he asked.

"To you! My pussy belongs to you. Now please let me cum!" she yelled, sobs escaping her lips.

"Very well, Clarissa, you may cum," Sebastian said, waving his arm in dismissal.

Clary screamed her orgasm, Jace still riding her as she came back down. He didn't stop or slow down; he was too caught up in the moment of hearing and feeling the intensity of Clary's own orgasm. Before he could stop himself, he felt himself explode into Clary's pussy. His seed flowed freely into her clamping and unclamping core. It felt like ecstasy to finally be able to release his seed into her.

He continued to ride out his orgasm when he finally picked up on Clary crying his name. When he opened his eyes, he saw that she had fear in them- not exactly the picture he wanted to see after they both just had an orgasm.

And then it dawned on him, he had forgotten to ask permission if he could cum. Jace swallowed as he came to a grinding holt on top of Clary. He looked down at her, his own fear mirroring her's.

The hair on his neck rose as he felt Sebastian coming up behind them.

"Someone's been an awfully naughty boy, angel boy," Sebastian said in a sing-song voice. Jace's body shivered against Clary's. Sebastian was a sick son of a bitch and the Angel only knew what would happen next.

Clary thought she was going to throw up. Everything was going so well for their horrendous circumstances, but now Sebastian had gotten what he wanted. It came to Clary, that maybe this was what Sebastian had wanted all along- to punish her by setting Jace up to be punished.

"Clarissa knows what happens to those who disobey me, don't you baby sister," he said, his eyes glancing over her. His eyes ran over her disheveled look and felt his own dick harden in his pants.

"Sebastian, please," she whispered, "Please don't do this to him. Punish me instead." She held out her hand, hoping to entice her brother knowing his hunger for her pain.

Sebastian laughed nocking her hand away, "Oh, but sister," he said gleefully, "Jace has broken my rules."

He snapped his fingers in the air and two guards came in.

"And you know how I am about disobedience, dear sister." He looked to the guards standing and ready to hear their next order.

"You know what to do," he commanded as he began to undress himself.

Jace braced himself on top of Clary, daring either one of the guards to touch her, but the guards were too strong, for even Jace. In less than a second, one guard was hauling Clary off of the bed by her hair and the other was shackling Jace down onto the bed.

Clary struggled against the guard, but he quickly pinned her to a wall, his hand crushing her throat.

"Be still whore," he gruffed against her and Clary stilled fearing that one false move and her windpipe would be crushed, "You don't want to miss you pretty boy getting destroyed, do?"

"Don't hurt her," Jace yelled, furious at his inability to protect the woman that he loved.

"Oh, Jace," Sebastian said condescendingly, "I would not worry about my sister right now. It would be you that I would worry about." Sebastian didn't miss the swallowing of Jace's throat or the beads of sweat that began forming on his brow. He thrashed against his shackles as Sebastian climbed on the bed, naked as Jace was and sauntered over to him like a wild cat stalking his prey.

"So, you don't like to play by the rules, do you, Angel boy?" Sebastian asked, playing with a small wand in his hand. Jace couldn't figure out what it was, but he knew it wasn't any good. Sebastian trailed the stick around Jace's chest watching as Jace's eyes followed the stick.

Sebastian heard Clary trying to yell for Jace, but the guard had clapped a hand over her mouth, stifling her screams. He knew that she knew what he held in his hand.

"So, you think you can cum into my pussy without my permission," he said through gritted teeth. _Zap!_ He shocked Jace's left nipple. Jace screamed against the pain and rattled his chains.

"You fucker! I'll fucking kill you for this!" he spat, his eyes watering from the pain.

Sebastian ignored the outburst and continued running the stick around on Jace's chest, teasing him on where he might shock him next.

 _Zap!_ Another shock was delivered to the right nipple sitting on top of Jace's masculine chest. Jace's torso arched off the bed, yells ripping from his throat. Clary cried in the corner, still being held against the wall by her throat. She understood the agonizing pain of the wand. Each shock Sebastian gave to Jace, she felt it too, as if he were delivering the shocks to her.

Sebastian scooted himself down over Jace's body so he could see Jace's cock mere inches from his own. Sebastian looked into Jace's eyes and grinned an evil grin that made Jace's stomach churn sourly.

Sebastian placed this tip of the wand directly against Jace's scrotum.

"Whatever shall we do to make you obey?" _Zap!_

Jace howled in pain, sobs leaving his throat. Clary was screaming as well, a perfect melody in Sebastian's ears.

"You will get one shock for every orgasm you and my sister had tonight," he grinned, placing the tip of the wand over the head of his penis.

Jace's eyes grew wide, he bucked his hips trying to fling Sebastian off of him, but Sebastian was stronger than he was. _Zap!_

Jace strained so hard against the pain that no sound came out of his mouth and his face turned blood red. He was gasping for air now, his hands repeatedly banging against the chains binding him to the bed.

"Last one," Sebastian teased as he stroked Jace's penis with the wand. Jace's breathing sped up exponentially preparing himself for the last blow.

Sebastian placed his spare hand around Jaces cock and raised it up, placing the wand against the skin between his balls and his shaft.

"You will learn to obey me, baby brother," he smiled at the boy as he delivered the final shock. _Zap!_

The scream that ripped from Jace's mouth wasn't like any other that night. It was the cry of pure agony and it shattered Clary's heart. She watched as the man she loved was reduced to a pile of sobs and begging for Sebastian to stop.

Sebastian put down the wand and placed his hands on top of Jace's thighs and began rubbing him, soothingly.

"Oh, but Jace," he crooned, "We are just getting started."

Jace cried out as Sebastian flipped him over on his stomach.

"You have such a beautiful ass, angel boy," Sebastian said admiring the muscled structure before him. He placed both his hands on either cheek and squeezed. He cupped and molded Jace's ass getting to know the cheeks that soon his cock would be buried in.

He parted Jace's cheeks with his hand and stole a glimpse at his puckered anus. Quickly inserting two fingers, Sebastian stretched Jace's anus. He didn't miss the moaning coming from the boy under him and smiled a sickening smile.

Jace's hips were hoisted into the air as Sebastian placed his penis at the entrance to Jace's ass. He nestled his tip into his anus and then gripped the boy's hips into his hands.

In one powerful thrust, Sebastian buried his cock to the hilt into Jace's ass. Jace strained against the intrusion, his instinct to claw himself away, but Sebastian's firm grip on his hips kept him into place.

Sebastian's eyes crossed and he bent over in ecstasy. Jace was so unbelievably tight. It took him a couple of minutes to adjust himself and begin his thrusting.

Jace just laid there, taking whatever Sebastian gave to him: fast, slow, deep, shallow. He didn't care; he just wanted it over with.

Sebastian pounded into Jace and looked over at his sister, her quiet tears spilling over her cheeks.

Sebastian looked to the guard and pointed to his sister. "I want you to pleasure her while she watches her angel boy getting fucked," he commanded.

Clary gasped as the guard began chuckling, "With pleasure," he murmured, his foul-sticky breath washing over his face. His one hand still pinning her to the wall, he took his other hand and began rubbing the outside of her cunt.

"Lets see what we have down her, little lady," the guard breathed into her face. He ran his fingers through her wet curls, his fingers mapping the outside of her cunt, teasingly.

Clary's legs instantly became jelly. She tried to shake his hand off, but he was relentless. He stuck two fingers inside her and began milking her pussy, his side pushing up against her as he leaned into her small figure. She could feel his arousal poking into her thigh. She wanted to throw up, but her body betrayed her as her nipples peaked, a slow fire began to burn within her.

Jace watched as the guard fondled Clary and let his own silent tears fall from his eyes. He could feel Sebastian on top of him becoming erratic in his thrusts, signaling a pending climax. Jace braced himself for the oncoming rush of juices to be poured inside of him.

"Make her cum with me," Sebastian demanded of the guard and in reply the guard found Clary's clitoris and began his assault. Clary squealed and struggled against the strong male, but it was no use. She gave up as the growing climax overwhelmed her system. Her squeals became louder and louder.

"Here I cum," Sebastian yelled and he dumped his seed into Jace. Making sure he pumped every last seed into Jace. Sebastian didn't stop until he heard Clary moan out her own orgasm.

Sebastian sat back on his hind legs, but still kept his penis erect in Jace's anus.

"Now you know what happens to those who disobey me," he said, pushing his penis as far as it would go into Jace's ass. Seeing his cock buried all the way in between Jace's ass cheeks made his cock rigid all over again.

"I think we will keep going," he mused. He waved his hand over for the guard to place Clary back on the bed. The guard shackled her right next to her angel and Sebastian had to just look at his prizes.

"Tonight, I will have the both of you screaming, _my name_ , not each other's," he said coyly. "I will not stop until I have orgasm'd three times the number of your earlier orgasms," he mused beginning his pumping into Jace's ass once more.

Jace said nothing, but Sebastian heard his sister's cries. He turned to her and smiled a wicked smile, "Do not worry, lovely sister," he gestured to the guard next to the bed, still lusting after her with his greedy eyes.

"Oh no, Clarissa, don't be jealous. The guards can play with you while Jace becomes more accustomed to my cock in his ass."

The guards tore their armor from their bodies, there dicks standing erect in between their legs. Clary kicked and thrashed her arms at them as they heaved themselves onto the bed. She looked to Jace, but only saw a shell of him, his eyes staring into nothing.

As the guards ascended on his trapped baby sister, her screams echoing throughout the room, Sebastian turned his attention back to the well-muscled boy lying under him and began pounding him into the soft mattress of the bed. It was good to be _master._


End file.
